1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a touch screen, and more particularly, to a method, device, and computer-readable medium for changing the size of a touch permissible region of a touch screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A touch screen is an electronic component that can display a frame of image and in the meantime detect the presence and location of a touch made by a living body. Because touch screens facilitate user-machine interaction that is not only convenient but also intuitive, they are widely applied in various kinds of electronic devices.
Under some circumstances, a user may find the use of a touch screen less convenient. For example, the user of a large-screen smart phone maybe unable to reach some portion of the phone's touch screen if the user is holding the phone with only the right/left hand and manipulating the touch screen with only the right/left thumb. As another example, the user of a large-screen touch TV may find it difficult to reach some portion of the touch screen without taking one or a few steps. As still another example, a touch screen may have some dead points and as a result some interactions involving these dead points will become unavailable.